


The Doctor Dances Again

by WondersoftheMultiverse



Series: Tumblr Drabble Requests [9]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Fluff, Slight Angst?, The Doctor Dances, alcohol consumption, references
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:54:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27285238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WondersoftheMultiverse/pseuds/WondersoftheMultiverse
Summary: "Doctor?" You voiced curiously, "Do you dance?”Your question seemed to catch the Doctor off guard as she halted her hurried steps, her hand loosening on your own as she turned to face you slowly. Like always there seemed to be a deep rooted sadness that bubbled just beneath her usually bright glow, her smile half hearted as it slowly slipped from her features. Her eyes shimmered in the pulsing lights, a muted sadness encompassing them as she seemingly lingered in a past moment. Whatever the moment was, she was lost amongst her memories as she relived every breath and every heartbeat, the ghost of a small sad smile tugging at the corners of her lips.
Relationships: Thirteenth Doctor & Reader, Thirteenth Doctor/Reader
Series: Tumblr Drabble Requests [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1678645
Kudos: 19





	The Doctor Dances Again

**Author's Note:**

> As always this was written from a request with a time limit and minimal proofing.  
> Hope you guys enjoy! Stay awesome!
> 
> Request was: Thanks for your response! Once again, don’t feel pressured to do this but what I’m thinking is a 13 x reader where something happens to the reader and causes them to act all loopy. Thus, leading to fluffy shenanigans. Also, if you do decide to write this, don’t worry about the wait! 😃

**The Doctor Dances Again**

You knew you should never have trusted the three eyed alien that had approached you earlier that evening. You had known that the small shady bar you were nestled into as to escape the torrential rain was a cesspit of trouble, danger and disaster. Yet you had muffled the warning that the Doctor had given you as you parted, pushed her overly protective voice to the back of your head as you surged forwards into the bustling mass of bodies that danced in the centre of the small makeshift dance floor.

_Oh how you regretted it now._

_She was going to kill you._

You closed your eyes as a particularly violent wave of nausea washed over you, your knuckles turning a stark white as you tried in vain to ease the spinning of the room around you. The pulsing alien music which flowed through your body seemed to mirror the rapid beating of your heart, your tongue loose and head adrift as you rode whatever thought or action that popped into your senses. 

The past hour of a drink induced haze had been easier than the last- at least- you thought it had been an hour. Time seemed to meld into one as the walls of the small bar shimmered with vibrant lights, the mass of life which shuffled past you seemingly morphing into copies of each other.

“It's good isn't it.”

Your head whipped to the side to spot the alien in question. 

How could he still be here? It had been hours since you saw him last.

Swallowing hard, you opened your mouth, the words and accusations you wanted to throw his way dying instantaneously.

“Are-” You slurred, “-y-you following me?”

The alien seemed taken back, a smirk pulling at the corners of his jagged lips.

“It’s good.” He smirked affirmatively, his eyes shifting to the drink that was perched atop of the bar before you. Reaching outwards, the stranger pulled it away from your reach and back towards himself, his long fingers curling around the glass as he nursed it against his chest.

“I think you’ve had enough, outsider.” He regarded lightly, his eyes shifting to a spot across your shoulder.

The music that sounded around you suddenly picked up in pace, the unknown beat filling your system and causing you to twist in the spot. Throwing your arms out, you started to move with the rhythm, your past thoughts and worries for the sickness that rustled within your abdomen gone as you became fixated with the lightheaded awe and excitement which rushed through your veins. Bidding the stranger goodbye, you waved as you shuffled off and into the mass of bodies which mingled around the bar.

Shuffling around, you greeted passing visitors with a smile and a small shout of joy, your hands raised to the ceiling as you twisted and turned around the outskirts of the bar. It was a poor form of dancing, you had never been known for your ability to move with the rhythm of music, but on a strange alien world far flung into the future, you figured you didn’t care for the way people would look at you now. After all, what were the chances that you would ever see any of them again?

Across from you a similar shout of joy sounded, a humanoid creature gesturing for you to come over, her eyes big bright and filled with life. Sliding across your hands reached for her own with a smirk, your fingers entwined as you proceeded to dance away the night. The creature laughed as she tugged you closer, her hands slipping away briefly to pull herself up and onto the bar. The need to copy and be involved overthrew your cautious logical thoughts as you hauled yourself up and onto the bar with a cry of success, the patrons which wallowed around below you cheering as you began to sway with the strange female creature beside you.

In those moments the world could have blown away and you would never have realised, time could have skipped past in a blink of an eye and you wouldn't have had a care in the world. Instead all you could focus on was the strange hypnotic way in which your companions' eyes swirled in the light, their lips a neon blue and skin pulsing a yellow glow as they twisted, ducked and twirled before you. Laughing you tried to perform the same maneuver, your body becoming unbalanced as you slipped and tripped over the mass of glasses that lined the bar. You would have stayed on your pedestal for an eternity, regardless of the embarrassment you had caused if it hadn't been for the rough tug on your jacket’s arm sending you off balance completely.

With a loud yell that was completely drowned out by the booing crowd, you collapsed down into the mass of bodies beside you, your knees hitting the side of the bar and sending a sharp pain through both of your legs. Rolling to the side, you flopped off the count and towards the floor, your arms barely reaching outwards for your assailant in time. In an instance your arms had encircled the silhouette which lingered closely beside you, your fingers clutching to the oddly familiar lilac coat as you pressed your face into their shoulder and closed your eyes.

“There you are.”

Pulling away you frowned deeply as you watched the Doctor check you up and down, her hands patting over your shoulders before releasing a large pent up sigh. With a strange mechanical device in one hand, the Doctor wrapped her arm around your shoulder as she pulled you with her towards the exit of the rowdy bar.

“Doctor?” You whispered, your voice hoarse from shouting.

“That’s me.” The Doctor smirked, her eyes bright as she spared you a small glance. “Glad to see that your cognitive abilities haven’t deteriorated further. Do you listen to any of my rules or do you just enjoy breaking them?”

“Cognitive…” You stumbled over your words as your feet struggled to keep up. “What? Where are we going? I was dancing-”

“Dancing?” The doctor scoffed, her body halting as she narrowly avoided crossing paths with an alien twice your size.

Grumbling to herself, you tried to ignore the way your heart leapt as her free hand found your own, her fingers entwining themselves amongst your own. 

“You call that dancing on Earth?”

“Suppose.” You mumbled back, “Do you dance?”

Your question seemed to catch the Doctor off guard as she halted her hurried steps, her hand loosening on your own as she turned to face you slowly. Like always there seemed to be a deep rooted sadness that bubbled just beneath her usually bright glow, her smile half hearted as it slowly slipped from her features. Her eyes shimmered in the pulsing lights, a muted sadness encompassing them as she seemingly lingered in a past moment. Whatever the moment was, she was lost amongst her memories as she relived every breath and every heartbeat, the ghost of a small sad smile tugging at the corners of her lips.

If you hadn’t been so wrapped up in your own head then you would have acted on the strange silence which covered you both, you would have known not to pry any further into a topic that was seemingly off limits.

But for once you couldn't stop the words which tumbled from your lips in time, your head tilted as you sought to pry away at the strange wall the Doctor had erected between yourself, the fam and her past.

“Doctor?”

“Hm?” The Doctor uttered as she snapped back into the present once again. 

Releasing your hand, you watched in silence as the Time Lord quickly swatted away at her eyes, removing the slight shimmer that had encapsulated them in an instant. 

“Do-” You paused, a sickening bile rising in your throat as you looked away. Swallowing it down, you cleared your throat before turning back to the Time Lord once again. “D-Do you dance?”

The Doctor’s head tilted minutely, her hair falling forwards and away from its usual position tucked behind her ear. The shield that she usually held high seemed to waiver for the briefest of seconds, her features twisting into one of consideration as she ran her tongue across her lips. You could tell she was searching for the right answer to your question, a distraction to change the course of the topic towards one which she could bury with a torrent of technical words and phrases. It was something she always adapted to when she was backed up against a wall, another tactic she would employ as to avoid anyone from peering into her history.

Usually you would have waited for an adequate answer and your heart would break slightly more as she offered you nothing but gibberish in response. But now, pumped full with the strange light headed energy that pumped through your veins and clouded your rational thoughts, you had decided that enough was enough. 

You weren’t sure how much more dodging you could take.

The moment was a sobering one as you hardened your resolve and snapped ever so slightly back to your senses. Sighing you looked away and towards the door, your world rocking ominously as you reached for her elbow. With a gentle tug you pulled the Time Lord away from her rampaging thoughts, eager to avoid the topic at hand as you usually did in order to return to the normal ebb and flow that travelling with the Doctor resulted in.

That was until her hand fell across your own, her feet rooting in place and refusing to move. Turning back to the bar, the Doctor seemed to consider the bustling mass of bodies for a second, her fingers curling around your own before she turned back to you with a different emotion plastered across her features. Her mouth opened wide as though to speak before hesitantly closing, her eyebrows furrowed into consideration as she seemed torn between the exit of the bar and the bustling people behind you.

“Doctor?”

Any panic that you had held melted away in an instance as a wide grin filled her features. Letting go of your hand, the strange device the Doctor had been holding disappeared amongst her long coat as she adjusted her appearance and brushed down her hair. Tucking the loose stands behind her ear, the Doctor reached for your arm once more, only this time she started to lead you back into the bar and away from the exit she had powered towards before; her body twisting and turning as she weaved her way through the crowd and towards the music.

“Doctor?” You tried again, your words lost to the cheers of the crowd.

Stopping suddenly the Doctor turned to face you, her hands wrapped around your torso and pulling you in close. You squealed as you were suddenly pressed up against her, your breaths intermingling with her own in the limited space between you as you watched her in a daze, confusion plastered across your features in a wordless question.

“What?” The Doctor questioned as though it was the most obvious thing in the world. “You asked me if I could dance?”

“Yes” You laughed lightly as you began to sway in time with the Doctor, intent on following her lead.

The slow ballroom esque dancing the Doctor led you through certainly didn’t match the upbeat tune of the pulsing music around you. In fact you were sure that you could both easily be picked from the crowd as the two of you stood out amongst the highly energetic ravers which jumped and ducked around you both. But strangely you couldn't bring it upon yourself to correct her or say otherwise, especially not as she watched you with a strange triumphant smirk as she proudly twisted you amongst her arms. 

_No, you were never going to correct her now._

Laughing you instead found yourself sinking into her embrace, relishing in the soft swaying and soft touches as she led you through a routine she had seemingly performed before. The world seemed to be peaceful for once, as though watching the Doctor dance with a smile as wide as anything you had seen before had cured the universe of all its ails. It was a rare occurrence it seemed for the Time Lord to truly relax and allow herself a moment of vulnerability, of carelessness and fun. 

“I didn’t know you could dance!” You commented lightly as you ducked beneath her arm in another gracious twirl, your eyes meeting her own as an electricity sparked between you.

The Doctor had the decency to appear shocked and indignant as your dance slowly came to an end, her hands tightening around you as she shook her head in denial. 

“Look at me! Of course I can dance!”

“I don't know.” You drawled, a wave of tiredness washing over you. Pushing the nausea away, you willed yourself to stay in step with the Doctor, your heart skipping a beat as you relished in the intoxicating light that seemed to seep from the mysterious alien across from you. 

“I always figured you’d have two left feet!”

The Doctor shrugged in response, her smile wistful as you both came to a stop amongst the shifting mass of bodies. Shrugging lightly, the Doctor looked away at her hands before returning to meet your gaze.

“I’ve been alive for a long time.” She whispered softly, her tone almost one of regret. “I’m sure that I’ve danced at least once before during all those years.”

You hummed in agreement, content to put the topic at rest after having your suspicions satisfied. Of course there was more to the story there somewhere, a tale that was likely far older than your own existence. But it could wait. 

Swallowing away the lump in your throat, you frowned as your knees started to quake; the energy you had held seemingly draining away in an instance. Slurring you felt your body tilt as you fell forwards into the Doctor’s awaiting arms, your head pressing against her neck as her hand wound its way up and into your hair. 

“Let’s get you back to the TARDIS.”

“I’m fine-”

“You’re not.” The Doctor admonished quickly, the happy carefree expression she had been wearing melting away behind the concerned gaze she cast over you now. 

“Andorian ale is strong stuff. Horrible side effects, you’re lucky you didn't lose an arm- wait-” 

The Doctor eyed you suspiciously as though she was checking your limbs, her eyes shifting to the side as she seemingly recalled some strange obscure fact.

“Or is that for Cascuzians?”

“Is that what it was?” You questioned dazedly as you ignored the Doctor’s tangent. “I thought it was water…”

The Doctor rolled her eyes with a smile as you tightened your arms around her, pulling her in for a longer hug than you had initially anticipated. Looking over her shoulder you allowed your eyes to water as an emotional wave washed through you, later on you would be sure to blame your strange outbursts on the giddy alcohol sloshing around inside of you. But for now you simply rode the emotions as they crashed in, surrendering to the whispers inside your head without a seconds thought.

Travelling with the Doctor was like a dream come true, a chance to escape the world which had shackled you down before, a chance to see the true extent of the universe, to explore the unknown without hesitation. It was something from a science fiction film, an impossible plot that could whisk away the imaginations of viewers for an eternity. It was an unbelievable story, a plot that should never have involved you in the first place. You, a standard human, with nothing special or important to your name. 

Pressing your eyes down against her coat, you tried in vain to hide the tears which spilled down across your cheeks.

“Why did you choose me?” You whispered into her coat, your words heavy and drawled. 

You had hoped she hadn’t heard your moment of weakness, had dared to think that the loud pulsing music had drowned your words out leaving them lost to the emptiness of space. 

Running her hands across your arms, the Doctor drew you back slowly, her eyes shimmering as she considered you closely. In your short time of knowing the Doctor you had never seen her so open and lost at the same time, her breathing shaky as she seemingly considered the words that nestled on the tip of her tongue.

“Why wouldn’t I?” She stated as though it was a matter of fact, her fingers reaching outwards and brushing away a stray tear which slid down your cheek. “You’re brilliant, Y/N Y/L/N.”

A wide smile filled your features as you stepped closer once again, your heart racing away within your chest as you felt the tips of your ears heat up with anticipation. Riding a surge of confidence you didn’t dare look away, your lip pressed between your teeth as you leaned into her embrace.

“Doctor, I-”

You frowned, your world spinning as your face planted into her chest once again. Groaning you found you could barely open your eyes as the Doctor’s arms shifted across you, her head ducking as she pulled your arm across her shoulders and supported most of your weight onto her side. Shuffling, you found yourself moving with her as she slowly guided you back towards the exit of the bar, the declaration you had been about to share forgotten and left in your wake.

“I think that's enough dancing for one day.” The Doctor mumbled, “Don’t you?”

“You can never have enough…” You gagged as the nausea you had held at bay became harder to ignore, “enough- dancing.”

“But you can have enough ale.” The Doctor added snarkily, although you could tell from the amusement in her tone that she wasn’t as concerned as she had initially appeared to be. 

Grumbling in response, you rested your head against her shoulder as you slowly made your way back through the bar, the world around you passing in a hazy blur, your mind afloat and distracted with only the Doctor’s incessant chatter to lead you onwards.

“Did I ever tell you about the time I popped out of the wrong cake?”

_Oh. You were definitely going to regret this in the morning._


End file.
